L'Ascension des Elfes Noirs
by amyneon
Summary: Arguald, un très bon tireur orque, essaye de tuer un humain sur le champs de bataille mais la flèche est dévié plusieurs fois par une force surnaturelle.


Arguald vit un humain penché sur le champs de bataille. Comme c'était un orque fort et bon tireur, il décocha une flèche, mais elle fut dévié par le vent. Cela le surpris mais comme il était très perséverant, il visa avec encore plus réfléction cette fois-ci. La flèche tomba non lion du côté droit cette fois-ci. Norback qui avait vu la scène se rapprocha et lui tient se langage. « Pourquoi tires-tu tu sur un fantôme, cousin ? » Arguald ne dit mot et se retira.

Au plus bas, près du feuve, se tenait un humain de la race d'Adam. Il cherchait un orque mort à la peau plus dur que les autres. Et, l'avait-il trouvé quand il entendit le vent se briser. Il dévia la flèche sans se retourner. La deuxième fois, cela lui fit froncer un sourcil et il la brisa en vol. Elle s'éclaboussa par terre à sa droite. L'armée orque derrière lui, se calma et il pu reprendre ses activitées. Il tenait dans sa main, un morceau de chair d'elfe. Parfait, pour ce qu'il projetait de faire. Il posa le morceau sur le bras de l'autre cadavre et y appliqua son œuvre. Le cadavre enfla et disparu dans le monticule vivifiant et grandissant. Il en sortit une elfe noir, combinaison savante de l'aspect des elfes et de la dureté de peau des orques. Jeune, bien, portante, et avec une fière allure. Il lui trouva une arme de grand elfe et la parât tout pareil, ornée seulement d'un bouclier, d'une lame et d'un casque d'orque gisant là.

Bulack, le grand catapulteur vit Arguald venir à lui, le visage dévasté. "Pourquoi ce visage, cousin, alors que nous avons submergé l'ennemi et qu' aucun qui fut touché par nos armes ne se relevra en ce royaume ?" Le tireur de flèche lui dit alors ceci : "De mémoire d'orque jamais Arguald n'a faillit sur le champs de bataille. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, le ciel à tremblé et ma flèche s'est détourné à 2 reprises. De grandes puissances sont à l'oeuvre et c'est pourquoi je pense qu'il faut invoquer le feu dévastateur des balrogs pour leur répondre." Bulack plissa les yeux pour voir l'ennemi mais ne vit rien. "N'a tu pas trop bu pour fêter ta victoire d'hier soir pour que les ombres de la nuit t'apparaissent encore en plein jour, cousin ?" Argald se retourna lui-même ; et lui aussi, à sa stupéfaction, il ne vit plus rien de vivant sur la contrée dévastée.

Nared du Gondor, dans sa superbe cape rouge des brigades galopantes et hurlantes, dépécha le jeune Galfrid pour aller chercher l'immortel parmi la horde de cadavres. Galfrid courra le plus vite possible, puis, lorsqu'il fut hors de portée, il marcha. Lorsqu'il parvient sur le champs de bataille, son coeur fut troublé : Non pas des morts, car celà, il en avait l'habitude, mais qu' une race inconnue se dressent, de toute sa superbe, sur les cadavres des orques et des hommes dans le soleil du midi. Il y en avait douze: 6 mâles. 6 femelles. Leur armure était celles des elfes et la lumière aveuglait quiconque les regardait. Leur visage était anguleux, ni jeune, ni vieux. Leur regards était noir comme de grand puits sans fonds. A côté se tenait un homme accroupi, avec des vêtements simples. "Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de l'inconnu. Car ce qui t'a fais souffir jusqu'à présent, ce sont les personnes que tu as connues. Pour celà réjouis-toi." dit l'une des elfes. Galfrid sortit de son indécision mais garda tout de même sa méfiance. "Nared du Gondor te demande." Un petit hochement de tête pour dire qu'il avait compris et le groupe se mis en route, disparaissant ainsi de la vue des orques.

"Alors, dit-moi, heros du desespoir, tu as exterminé mon peuple et mantenant, qui vas-tu exterminer ?" Mais Nared ne répondit pas. Il plongea la lame dans le buste de son adversaire et hurla son cri de victoire à la face du monde ; répétée de nombreuses fois par l'armée. Ainsi s'achève la grande bataille de Tir-lamain qui opposa les forces des orques à celles des humains. Cependant, Nared ne fut pas entièrement satisfait. Il pensa avec un visage grave au premier immortel de la race d'Adam qui lui avait fait visite.

Pour comprendre se passage, il faut se mettre à la place de Grenelle du temps où il était semblable aux autres hommes. Il était extracteur de pierre dans une carrière ouverte près de la petite tour de fer. Un jour, il reçu un éclat qui détériora sa santé. Son travail lui fut retiré. Alors qu'il parlait avec son père, il s'aperçu que celui-ci travaillait la pierre pour collecter l'or qui était à l'intérieur. Il partit sans regarder derrière lui. Comme il avait toujours voulu faire des études de mage, il se renseigna sur l'emplacement des écoles dans la région. Il alla voir récursivement, un à un, chaque régeant de ces établissements. Il fut raillé mais sa détermination ne faiblit pas. Quand il fut seul et sans resources, il se résigna à mourir dans la rue. Mais le destin en fit autrement. La nuit vint. Le froid le suivit et l'enroba. Tout d'un coup, il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. C'est là qu'il fit la connaissance avec son maître qui lui enseigna les bases de son savoir en biomancie. Mais, Grenelle n'était pas fait du même bois et il ne put s'empecher de collecter les femmes comme il avait collecté les pierres. Ce fut sa perte. Alors que son maître dormait le jour et étudiait la nuit, se nourrisant exclusivement de reste laissé à l'abandon. Grenelle, lui, calquait son rythme sur celui des femmes qu'il voyait. Bientôt, celà fut découvert et il fut enrôlé de force dans l'armée mais son maître lui était déjà loin car il avait vu le vent venir.


End file.
